Moongazer's Struggle
by The Midnight Dragon
Summary: Join a young RainWing dragonet as he struggles to learn about his kind and a world that is completely new to him. And join another dragon as he struggles to find his brother that he lost in a series of caverns and tunnels.


Claws clicked on the stone ground, moving at a slow tempo. Light and rhythmic, slowly moving through the dark mountain. Eggs sat everywhere, many were broken or cracked, and it was his job to look for survivors.

Ever since the meteor shower, the eight kingdoms have been at war, struggling for more power and right to the meteors and their metals hidden deep within the core.

Sighing the dragon continued his trek down the dark halls, his pointed claws scraping silently as he pushed aside egg fragments in search of survivors. He halted and looked around him. It was dark and smelled of dampness and decaying substances. He ground his teeth in annoyance. Why send me to look for living dragonets! They're all probably dead by now! He thought angrily to himself. Occasionally stamping a foot on the ground to let his anger pool out.

He groaned and flopped onto the ground, forgetting his job and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jolting awake the large dragon snorted surprised and looked down, looking up at him was a small dragonet looking at him curiously.

Leaning down the larger dragon sniffed at the small dragonet before he snorted in surprise and looked around him. Nothing, not a stir in the dark lifeless cavern. Growling in confusion he looked back down at the dragonet to notice it was now stumbling away from him, letting out small triumphant squeaks each time it managed to take a step.

Sighing tiredly the dragon stood and followed after the baby. When the dragonet fell he shot his head forward and grabbed it in his jaws. Holding it awkwardly he lowered it to the ground before he picked it up by its tail and continued walking, ignoring the newborn's squeals of indignation.

Four hours had passed and the large dragon was getting weary. His bones creaked in the silent halls and his joints were stiff with old age. Groaning he put the dragonet down and slowly folded his legs and paws underneath his large body, trying and failing to get comfortable.

A nip was felt at his tail, he ignored it and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep and forget about the stupid mission he was sent on. Another nip was felt this time it was harder and demanded attention. Looking down the large dragon saw that the dragonet was glaring at him angrily.

"What do ya want?" He sighed tiredly, his eyes half open, as he struggles not to doze off.

The dragonet let out a squeak, much louder this time and growled at the larger dragon.

The large dragon sighed and shut his eyes before he cracked one open again. "You don't have a name do you?" He asked curiously. The dragonet cocked its head to the side before it shook its head no. "Well let's see…" The dragon looked at the dragonet before he hummed thoughtfully. "How would you like to be called Moongazer? My name is Starsight, and the moon is close to the stars, some idiots even think it's a star…" He grumbled before turning his attention to the newborn again. "Do you like that name?" Starsight asked the newborn a soft smile adorning his silver and black face.

The dragonet bobbed his head excitedly before he squeaked and opened his maw, out came a burst of pure white fire, surprising Starsight.

Chuckling Starsight shook his head in amusement. "Come on Moongazer, let's see if we can escape this horrible cave." With that both dragons walked off, a large NightWing and a small RainWing dragonet that looked exactly like a NightWing.

 **3 years later…**

Food was scarce and thin. It was always dark and smelled of death and sadness. To say the least Moongazer was sick of it, he wanted to see the outside world where his father came from.

Groaning the dragonet, now three years old, picked up what seemed to be a decaying dragon and started dragging it back to the main cave where his father, Starsight, was sitting in and slowly dying of old age.

"Starsight! I found something!" Moongazer started before he looked down. There Starsight sat, his eyes glassy and his whole body still and cold, not a speck of warmth could be felt inside him.

Moongazer just looked at him in surprise before a high pitched keen was torn from his throat. Rushing forward he knelt down next to his father and did everything he could, which was plea and talk about the future. It did no good for him though. Starsight was dead, and Moongazer was all alone in the dark caverns of death.

Looking up all Moongazer saw was darkness but he saw something else. It was light, very faint but it was brighter than the rest of the tunnels.

Looking back at Starsight once more, Moongazer made his decision. He would get out of here, for Starsight.

Letting out a roar he pounded his talons into the ground and instantly set off, running at a speed he didn't know he was capable of, towards the light, and hopefully a new life

Groaning in pain he cracked open a light blue eye. Where am I…? He thought groggily, slowly climbing back to his feet, letting out pained groans and grunts as he slowly stood.

It was bright, there was noise everywhere and the floor was soft underfoot.

Moongazer looked around in confusion. It was so… colorful. A large puffy… thing in the sky. Green worms sprouting out of what looked like… well feces.

Moongazer gazed around, looking at all the details of the area he is in.

"I'm telling you Sunlight! I heard a roar coming from over here!" A voice shouted angrily. A hint of exasperation coloring the tone of the dragon's voice.

Seconds after two dragons turned the corner. Both were an obnoxious pink that could be seen from anywhere.

"See I told you!" One of the dragons stated smugly. Looking at his partner out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oohh! Look! He's even a RainWing… although I've never seen him at the kingdom." The other dragon piped up, only to trail off in confusion.

The larger one snorted before he looked at Moongazer. "Hello… dragon. My name is Sunshine and this is my brother Sunlight. Might I be able to ask if you have a name?" Sunshine asked the black dragon across from him.

Moongazer hissed slightly before he glared at Sunshine and Sunlight. Anger apparent in his eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do! I don't have to tell you my name." Moongazer hissed furiously. "And what in the darkest day is a RainWing!" The dragon roared angrily.

Sunshine looked at Moongazer, a look of fear passing over his visage.

"Well, Sunlight and I are RainWings, and all RainWings can change their scale color for camouflage, and well... you're a RainWing…" Sunshine trailed off nervously.

"Are you at least able to tell us your name?" Sunlight piped up desperately.

Moongazer sighed, quickly trying to come up with a name in the back of his mind. "Well… uh… my name is… Comet… urgh… WISH! Uh yeah my name is Cometwish." Moongazer laughed awkwardly and rubbed his claws nervously.

Sunlight just smiled kindly. "That's a cool name! Wish that was my name." He chuckled.

Sunshine was still looking at Moongazer suspiciously.

"That sounds like a NightWing name…" Sunshine trailed off, finally noticing Moongazer's scale color. "If you're a true RainWing." He sniffed haughtily. "Then change the colors of your scales." He smirked at the inky black dragonet across from him.

Moongazer looked at him confused.

"Er… how do I do that?" He asked.

Sunlight just looked at him while Sunshine ground his teeth.

"Choose a color and let it leak into your scales! Where were you raised!? In a cave where everything is black and dull brown!" He roared.

Moongazer flinched back before he could feel tears coming to his eyes. Letting out a whimper he collapsed to the ground, much to both the RainWing's surprise.

"Sunshine! Look what you just did! You just roared at a dragonet who is no younger than four years old! He is alone without his parents and no siblings. And. You. Just. Yelled. At. Him! Apologize!" Sunlight roared angrily to his brother.

Groaning Sunshine mumbled an apology and stuck his nose into the air, arrogance coming off him in waves.

His brother sighed before he slowly crept up to Moongazer. "Hey." He whispered softly. "It's okay, just tell me what's wrong." Sunlight put a talon on Moongazer's back, moving it in soothing motion.

Moongazer just let out a high pitched cry of pain before he bashed his head to the ground. Lifting it he did it again, and again, and again, until Sunlight grabbed his horns and stopped Moongazer from bashing his head anymore.

Moongazer lifted his head, his teeth showing in an angry snarl before he growled and flared his wings at the two brothers. "Neither of you know what I have been through! So don't test me!" He hissed, tears dripping down his snout.

Sunlight looked at him sympathetically while Sunlight glared at him before he smirked. "Come on Light, let's go tell the queen that we have a NightWing in our kingdom." He laughed.

Sunshine, soon after sauntered off, while Sunlight looked on sadly.

"I'll meet you tomorrow." He whispered in Moongazer's ear, and soon ran off to join his brother.

Sighing Moongazer let his body fall and erupted into tears. _If only Starsight was still here to guide me…._


End file.
